jendela dan denting-denting nostalgia
by Cinerraria
Summary: Jendela di Istana Hofburg, ada denting piano yang memerangkap masa lalu. [untuk #FlashFicFest]


Disclaimer: **Hetalia** \- **Axis Powers** © **Hidekaz Himaruya.** Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

semi canon - _drabble_ untuk **#FlashFicFest**

.

.

.

* * *

Elizaveta sedang berdiri menghadap jendela ketika Roderich duduk di ujung lain ruangan, memainkan piano.

Mereka berada dalam kamar di lantai atas Istana Hofburg. Dari balik terali jendela lengkung ini, Eliza memandang ke arah pelataran istana di bawahnya. Beraneka wajah dengan ragam warna kulit memadati jalanan berlapis batu. Langit biru berpoleskan gradasi violet dan jingga. Matahari tergelincir di ufuk barat, menyiram gedung-gedung Vienna dengan kilau cahaya keemasan.

Jemari Roderich menari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Sonata Mozart mengalun seirama keheningan yang merambat di antara mereka. Melodi bertempo lambat itu beralih menuju cepat, membangkitkan kenangan akan masa lalu.

Ada sesuatu yang menyeruak seiring irama yang terperangkap dalam satu tempat yang sama dengan seratus tahun lalu. Eliza bertanya-tanya apakah Roderich turut merasakan itu, tetapi ia yakin dengan penglihatannya sekarang. Kerumunan pelancong dan mobil-mobil yang melaju lambat di bawah sana menghilang, digantikan oleh kereta kuda melintas di pelataran, mengangkut dua orang wanita bergaun _caroline_ dan mengenakan topi _bucket_ berhiaskan bulu.

Elizaveta teringat akan hari-hari damai ketika tangan mereka berdua kerap bertautan. Ia ingin kembali merengkuh pagi dengan kicau burung _sparrow_ di luar jendela, denting lembut piano sonata, dan aroma kopi yang menguarkan hangat di udara, bukan sensasi dingin dan berjarak yang kini menggigit-gigitnya.

Eliza menganggap Roderich yang sekarang bukan lagi sosoknya yang dulu. Ia mengira personifikasi negeri─mantan suaminya itu─itu telah melupakan segala jalinan yang pernah mengikat mereka.

* * *

.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Roderich bersuara tanpa menoleh, seiring melodi yang mengalun secara _adagio_ berpadukan _largo_.

"Tidak. Aku hanya..." Eliza mendongak, menerawang pada langit senja merah yang berkolusi menyayat-nyayat hatinya, "...berpikir tak ada yang berubah pada dirimu," ujranya dusta, "permainanmu masih sebagus dulu."

Jawaban disuarakan oleh denting-denting sonata. Roderich tahu ada yang tengah disembunyikan Eliza.

"Kukira kau sudah bosan."

"Bosan? Terhadap apa, Austria- _san_?"

"Terhadap permainan musikku."

Bagaimana cara Roderich menjelaskannya? Kehidupan _immortal_ ini, dan perbuatan yang selalu kau ulangi, lagi dan lagi, tidakkah kau merasa jemu?

"Bukankah kalimat itu untuk dirimu sendiri?" Mereka masih saling memunggungi. Roderich-lah yang sedang menuntut perhatian.

"Tetapi musik inilah hidupku." Belakangan, Roderich menyayangkan penyebutan istilah _musik_ _klasik_ oleh manusia, seolah jika tanpa imbuhan kata 'klasik' itu, 'musik' ini bukan lagi _musik_. "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya."

"Kalau begitu, teruslah bermain dan jangan berhenti."

Akhirnya, Roderich mengutarakan kegelisahan yang semenjak tadi tertahan─ia menduga bahwa ini juga lah sumber kegundahan Eliza, "dalam kondisi ini? dengan keadaan kita yang sudah tak sama lagi?"

Kalimat itu menyentak Eliza dengan kenyataan bahwa realita memang sepahit itu.

"Aku pernah bilang, bukan?" Eliza mencoba menarik Roderich pada suatu kesimpulan, "bahwa─"

"Cerita kita memang sudah selesai," Roderich memotong, "namun aku tidak pernah mengaggapnya benar-benar usai."

"Cerita kita masih terus bersambung, _mungkin_ , di suatu waktu atau tempat yang lain," _entah di mana_. Sesuatu yang tak pernah bosan Eliza ucapkan, di setiap kesempatan pertemuan.

Namun, kalimat penenang itu hanya menjadi bualan, begitu seringnya ia diulang. Sebab, baik Roderich maupun Elizaveta, alih-alih ada yang membalikkan punggung, lalu melangkah mendekati yang lain, hingga denting-denting sonata itu berakhir, mereka berdua bergeming di tempat masing-masing. Segalanya telah tertinggal dalam labirin kenangan masa lalu.

* * *

 **A/N:** _adagio:_ tempo lambat, _largo:_ tempo sangat lambat

Istana Hofburg: bekas istana Kekaisaran Austro-Hongaria di Wina

AusHun cocok buat yang manis-manis, tapi saya malah bikin percakapan muram begitu (ry


End file.
